OverDramatic
by PuddlePops
Summary: Naruto sonrió conmovido al ver su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón libre de lágrimas. Hinata era tan valiente. Naruto pensó que era tan dulce que ella se estuviera aguantando sus lágrimas. NaruHina. Crack


**Titulo:** OverDramatic

**Sinopsis:** Naruto estaba en el hospital y Hinata debía ser fuerte, ella debía de estar preparada para la peor de las tragedias. NaruHina.

**N/A:** Este es una pequeña historia que se me acaba de ocurrir y la escribí en menos de media hora, así que no es muy buena. La escribir tan rápido porque ahora tengo que salir para el cumpleaños de mi tío, pero no se preocupen, que el resto de mis historias las actualizo mañana. Obviamente es NaruHina y con un leve toque de Sasu&Saku. Espero que les guste y se apiaden de mis patéticos intentos de humor :)

•••

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio, solo roto por el pequeño pitido proveniente del monitor cardiaco. El aire estaba cargado de un inconfundible olor a desinfectante. Naruto Uzumaki levanto sus ojos hacia el techo blanco de la habitación, la cual estaba levemente iluminada por los fluorescentes. Luego sus ojos azules viajaron por los rostros serios y preocupados de las personas alrededor de su cama.

-…Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio. Una joven muchacha de cabello rosa levanto el rostro. Sakura Haruno observo profundamente a su mejor amigo antes de caminar hacia él y sostener su mano firmemente-…Quiero que sepas que eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo y que no se que habría hecho sin ti durante todos estos años.

Los labios de Sakura temblaron suavemente y sus preciosos ojos verdes brillan más de lo normal, probablemente debido a las lágrimas, pensó Naruto.

-…Estoy seguro de que serás la mejor medico que Konoha ha visto… y por favor, no abandones al teme, aunque no lo diga, el te adora.

Sakura le sonrió y luego le apretó la mano con un poco más de fuerza, antes de besarle la frente dulcemente y separarse de él.

-…Teme…-un alto muchacho de cabello oscuro levanto la vista y lo observo por un largo rato. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero aun no había derramado ninguna lágrima, era obvio que estaba intentando mantenerse sereno por Sakura-…En caso de que las cosas salgan mal, te dejo mi carro y mi colección de videojuegos. Úsalos bien. Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, pero por favor, pídele de una buena vez a Sakura-chan que se case contigo, ya lleva siete años soportándote, creo que ha probado que puede aguantar tu locura sin asesinarte mientras duermes.

Sasuke lo miro con seriedad, pero Naruto pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos negros. El rubio sabía que su amigo no quería pensar lo peor, que estaba intentando mantenerse positivo, pero Naruto necesitaba prepararlo para el peor de los escenarios.

-…Kiba…-el castaño levanto la vista, clavándola en uno de sus mejores amigos-Por favor debes ser fuerte en el caso de una tragedia, necesito saber que cuando me vaya, vas a estar con Hinata-chan-Su amigo asintió suavemente y Naruto sintió que una sensación de alivio le recorría. Estaba dejando a Hinata en buenas manos-…Gracias Kiba. Te voy a extrañar, tú lo sabes.

-Sakura-chan…-la pelirrosa volvió a levantar la vista-Por favor, despídeme de Ino y de Shikamaru, en especial de Shikamaru y dile que sea sabio y deje a la psicópata de Ino de una buena vez antes de que sea demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la habitación, y finalmente se detuvieron en la última persona allí, probablemente la más importante de todas. Naruto sonrió conmovido al ver su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón libre de lágrimas. Hinata era tan valiente. Naruto pensó que era tan dulce que ella se estuviera aguantando sus lágrimas. Le tomo la mano con delicadeza y la acerco a sí mismo. Esto se iba a poner dramático.

-Hinata…bebé…-dijo el rubio, antes de ser interrumpido por la morena.

-Naruto-kun…

-No bebé, déjame hablar-Hinata se quedo callada-Se que no quieres pensar lo peor, pero tienes que darte cuenta de que hay una posibilidad de que yo muera allí, en ese quirófano. Necesito que seas fuerte bebé y también necesito saber que no importa lo que pase, tú siempre me vas a amar a mí y no te vas a acostar con ningún imbécil.

-Oh por el amor del cielo…-exclamo Sakura exasperada. A su lado Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante tanto melodrama.

-Naruto, cariño, no crees que estas exagerando-dijo Hinata suavemente, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente.

-Hinata, mi amor, solo te preparo en caso de que ocurra una tragedia. Además, necesitas saber que quiero que me cremen y quiero mis cenizas se queden en Ichiraku. Hice un trato con los dueños hace muchos años y ellos han construido un pequeño santuario para su mejor cliente. Estoy seguro de que ahí mis restos descansaran en paz…

-Naruto, por el amor de Dios deja de decir tantas estupideces-exclamó Sakura, interrumpiendo las palabras de su amigo. Hinata soltó un largo suspiro y luego dijo:

-Naruto-kun, escúchame por favor…

El rubio asintió suavemente y clavo sus ojos azules en los ojos de Hinata.

-Vas a estar bien-Hinata lo dijo lentamente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un niño de 3 años, lo cual era probablemente cierto-Lo único que van a hacer los doctores es removerte las amígdalas. Vas a estar aquí de vuelta en tu habitación en menos de una hora.

Desde la entrada de la habitación Sasuke dejo escapar un resoplido y Sakura a su lado entorno los ojos. Kiba en cambio observaba a su amigo con los ojos llorosos y Hinata quiso golpear a Kiba y a su prometido por tantas estupideces que estaban diciendo.

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en el cuarto tras las palabras de Hinata, pero cuando Akira, una amable enfermera ingreso en la habitación, el silencio se vio interrumpido.

-¿Esta listo para su intervención, Sr. Uzumaki?

Naruto asintió suavemente, con una expresión de solemnidad que hizo que Kiba cayera al suelo, soltando unos suaves sollozos. Sakura suspiro antes de correr al lado de su amigo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y tranquilizarse. La morena beso la mejilla del rubio y luego observo como empujaban la camilla de su prometido. Hinata soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio, antes de poner los ojos en blanco. _Hombres._

•••

Crack. Eso fue todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ahora me voy. Dejen sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan y si debo retirarme de esto de escribir.

Bye :D


End file.
